Skyscraper My Journey To The Peak
by Lovatic1966
Summary: Demi's journey. Rating may change. Delena mentioned in the story and taking place.
1. Skyscraper, Demi

Demi sung into the microphone in the studio, headphones covering her ears. Her hands and arms moved as she sung, the tattooed words taking momentary flight. As the more emotional part of the song came up the singer stroked the words unconsciously, a habit that she had fallen into.

Stay Strong, Stay Strong.

The two words were her new mantra and her mind chanted them with barely suppressed eagerness.

Stay Strong. Stay Strong.

Her voice rose as she carried out the notes, as she heard the two words become a screaming hymn in the voices of her fans. Her heart rose higher and higher, richer and deeper and then she was onstage. The sea of people screamed her name at the top their lungs. They screamed 'I Love You', they screamed 'Stay Strong', they screamed hope.

Hope. Her fans were hope they were the very embodiment of it. Demi choked on the last note.

"That's a wrap for today, Demi!"

_I love you. I love you. I love you. _

"Demi?"

_Hope. You all give me hope. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. You are the world to me. Thank you._

"Demi!"

Another brunette clouted the man over the head to shut him up. She opened the heavy wooden door to the studio booth and rushed inside. "You okay, Dems?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes. They weren't children anymore, not the kids they had been in the line on that hot summer day where they had chanced to meet. They were both women in every way. Emotion rose in her throat like a tidal wave, threatening to swallow her whole. Demi grasped the other girl tight. "Yeah…thanks, Selena."

_ Like a skyscraper… _


	2. Unbroken

**This is for ****tatimac**** since no one else has reviewed yet *cough cough***

A few months ago…

She lay in the white bed with plain walls. Thinking.

No more than a week it had been since she had had everything in the world. Well…everything in everyone else's eyes. Fame, money, fans, flashing cameras wherever she went. Beauty was another, but she had her doubts like she always had. When she was in middle school she hadn't felt beautiful. Far from it with all those other girls calling her fat and ugly and whatever other humiliating, cruel names that they could think of because of her overeating habits. She'd even scraped up the nerve to confront the ringleader of the daily jibes, but they only gave her the same taunts that she always received and she would retreated to the comfort and safety of her dark room to lick her bleeding wounds that never stopped.

She'd had suicidal thoughts at the young age of seven, which she knew was definitely abnormal. When she had first taken the knife to her wrists at 11 she had felt her momentary doubts before the emotional agony took over and she cut again and again. Day after day. Another slice of red for every jibe, every mocking taunt that shot her self-esteem like a hunter shoots a wounded deer. The wounds kept getting deeper and deeper, the cuts in more and more places. It was her only instant gratification from the pain. The silver of sharp metal became her best friend when she passed through into the void of internal pain that stopped her from getting help in fear of being seen as weak. The nights that she did eat she would go straight to the bathroom afterwards much to the confusion of the family and friends. Her regurgitated meal slid down the slides of the pallid sink. Then she retreated back to her room, door snapped close. She cried herself to sleep some nights. Being nothing was her greatest fear and that was how she felt.

Like nothing.

There was no purpose to her life, no reason for her to take up space. She choked on her sobs in her fitful sleeps. Unknown to her at the time, her mother or her older sister Dallas would creep into her room to whisper words of comfort in her ears, stroke and kiss her forehead gently, wishing she would reveal the source of her behavior that drove a wedge between them. Her father hardly spoke to her, save when he yelled for another drink to supply his unhealthy stupor. It hurt her like the spears that the school girls stabbed and twisted into her heart. She wanted to be loved, she wanted to be cared for. She wanted that life that she on TV shows with gentle mother and father that hugged and kissed everything better. She had half of that and half was better than nothing.

She tried to brutally shove away her growing desperation for the comfort of her father. Her mother loved her, didn't she? Or was she just another mouth to feed, someone to gain money from if the time arose? She wasn't sure anymore; she never had been. Pain burned scars into her emotional core at every step she took inside the cursed building. It felt like all looked down on her with scorn and hate. It felt like the adults - the teachers - ignored her agony when she felt it radiated from her very body, dripped on the floors and soaked the carpet of her home. What little friends that she chose to keep around her had abandoned her in fear of getting the same treatment.

Abandoned her…abandoned her like her cruel, emotionless father she thought. He didn't love her, the glass was always half empty when she needed it to be full. She cut for the taunts, cut for what she imagined never hers, and cut in the pain of the thoughts of her alcoholic father. When he was sober he was vicious and greedy, but she couldn't help trying to reach out - it was human nature. There were times when her struck her for telling him to stop. Her mother and sister would save her. They became her light-hearted saviors in the never ending dark tunnel.

But her saviors were to be kept in the dark with her, for the damsel in distress wished not to lie a heavier burden upon them; the burden of a self-harming child. So she kept to herself, always and only to herself. She forcefully stopped herself from confessing and becoming the yoke that held her few caring family members down. She wanted love and she was more than sure that her mother and sister would withdraw it once they learned the awful truth that she kept secret. Living a lie was what she had reduced herself to in her mind. Even in the light of fame, on the walkway of her dreams she was still the ugly girl in high school.

But none of it tainted her anymore.

Because she was Demi Lovato and she was unbroken.


	3. The Gift Of A Friend

**I'm trying to write longer chapters, so here I go…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Selena was stereotype of the mean girl from the outside - to the non-shallow at least. Most mean girls looked nice, Demi had definitely learned that at a young age; it was etched into her brain deeper than the hours of a school class could ever put it. Of course Demi had met her best friend before the complications of school after the elementary grades had hit. Selena became a victim of the epidemic that scarred Demi, though she suffered pain and misunderstanding, Demi still showed more battle scars.

Scars or not, Demi was very grateful for Selena; when Demi had started home schooling because of her daily dose of torment Selena had done it too, to keep her from being alone. The loving brunette was the only friend that Demi had for around a year and a half. Both girls' parents saw it as an act of true friendship and so it was. Even though Selena had been young at that age, she was perceptive and it was plain in her sight that what Demi needed was an affectionate friend. When Selena had told Demi, the suffering girl had been completely overwhelmed and emotion rose in the form of her tears and strangled 'Thank you'.

During their year and a half together in their home schooling they bonded faster than ever. They always walked next to each other, took pictures together, they even made up their own pose in dreams of being known. They borrowed each other's clothes without giving them back and borrowed makeup from each other with no worries. When Demi was upset and fuming, Selena knew how to be calm and handle it gently like the soothing coolness of water that caressed a burnt patch of skin. They were always careful to work out the kinks in their relationship because of their deep conpassion for each other. Sooner or later, more or less, Demi picked up the guitar out of loneliness. Even with Selena, the weight of her situation pressed down on her like a thousand mountains.

Even with the comfort of another savior Demi felt alone. Within the next few years, both Selena and Demi's lives' began to change drastically. Five years after they had met, Selena auditioned for a leading role in a new TV series and Demi did the same for a movie. They both got their parts and were closer together than ever in the double spotlight. With their biggest dream being achieved, they set out for another; their life-long dream of a movie together along with a song. They celebrated Princess Protection Program and "One and the Same" for weeks after they had been aired.

But Demi started becoming close to another person, someone high on the pedestal, in the peak of their fame wearing the crown of the Disney throne. Miley and Demi turned to each other as friends in 2008, while Selena began dating the teen star's ex-boyfriend, one of the Jonas brothers' trio, Nick Jonas. In the May of 2009, after the initial rush of two explosive years in the fame industry, the excitement began to fade and was replaced by work and paparazzi. Selena began her work on another movie, _Ramona & Beezus_, and her former counterpart set her sights to her own TV show. Their eager Twitter messages to each other dwindled down to almost nothing and it seemed that Demi had outgrown her protective shield. In the beginning of 2010 Demi was asked about her well-known friend with her hair dyed black to match the inside. Demi snapped at the camera, making a reference to the country music star known by the world as Taylor Swift.

Out of unseen hurt Demi had snapped her two-worded reply at the camera, in front of admiring children and her devoted fans. Selena was still her rock in Demi's world. But flowing water had suddenly swept her Selena away, into the hands of another breakout star. It stabbed at her old, sensitive wounds and pushed her back into her dark room routine, where she would cry herself to sleep because of self-pity and hurt that she refused to lighten by sharing. The press was relentless, they stuck both girls with barbed questions about their delicate relationship that seemed on the verge on breaking. They both answered the same way; their friendship was evolved and they had changed. Behind the prying cameras Demi still cried her loss. She felt as if Selena was putting fame before friendship and the knife returned to her grip, scars being made fresh.

A few months later Demi began dating a person she had liked for a long time. Brother of Selena's now ex, Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas joined together to form the couple of Jemi, a development that fans had wanted to see for a long time due to the Camp Rock movies. With an unusual coincidence, the Jonas 'heartthrob' had broken the heart of Selena's new fame friend, Taylor Swift. People described Demi as 'out of control' in her relationship with Joe, but Demi batted them away. November brought the troubles out into open, with Demi succumbing to her past problems that now darkly shadowed her bright future. For three months she was gone from the limelight, healing old wounds and learning to bandage on her own. After her treatment, Selena told the prying eyes that Demi was doing well and gently expelled the worries. The next month Demi found her former best friend in a relationship with teen icon, Justin Bieber. The trio joined together for a dinner where afterwards they jointly showed the picture of the reunion to the world.

And so the loving fans believed the broken bond to be fixing, twining a new thread that was stronger than it had ever been before it was broken. But the story was never to be mistaken, for perhaps Justin was happy and Selena with the boost of fame the 'relationship' added was somewhat content, although the strain of the fakeness showed at times. Demi rose from the shadows with a new strength, finding closer comfort in the roar of the crowd. Demi still loved her vibrant friend with all her heart, but she just no longer felt the titanic bond that had anchored them together at their childhood. That hot summer day was long behind the both of them and would serve as a memory, perhaps more if the time came to be. The bonds between them were thinner, but there were more of them, rather than one single thread holding the two hearts together, one more broken than the other.

Demi forever and a day held a turquoise stone constantly with her that Selena had given to her on her birthday, post-treatment. Turquoise was one of the oldest symbols of friendship and signaled the growing of a healthy relationship. But Demi could not help wishing that the stone was a red rose, for her heart ached for her friend to embrace her as something more. Nearly a decade of friendship, how could that not be turning into something more? She was better in every sense, stronger, lighter in her heart, mature. Selena was changed as well; old things changed with time. Demi's friend was more womanly than ever at the ripe age of 19. Her 'boyfriend' Demi heard, wished to have a family by the age of 25. Demi prayed that Selena would be gone from that picture before it happened.

But as part of her treatment, Demi did what she had refused long ago, taking an even bigger step, given her current position. She shared her story with the world, caring or not, told the story over and over again. She wished to inspire the ones caught in the web of the darkness that she had finally escaped. She seeked to comfort and heal the broken shadows. For Demi believed herself to be the black crow that had shed its gloomy feathers and became a white dove, gentle, understanding, pure and wholesome in virtue. The dove was the bringer of peace and love, a symbol of security. The dove was her power animal and those with the dove experienced hardships in childhood and were at all times challenged to gain a solid foundation in their lives. Demi was peace, Demi was love and Demi was a goddess.

And Selena had been right by her side in one way or another.

**I'd love to met either Demi or Selena in real life one day and befriend them *sigh* (I'd probably be tripping all over myself more with Demi than Selena, but still)**

**To tatimac: Lol, I'll stop worrying ^_^ I'm Asian, I don't know any better**


	4. Falling Down

Okay, last time I got a bit spiritual and I'm going to do it again later on in the chapter 'cause I can :)

Btw, this chapter is more about Selena than Demi again

Selena Marie Gomez was 19 and atop one of the most prestigious TV networks in the entire world. The name of that network was Disney and Selena was the crowning jewel, the queen on the heavily desired throne. Her quick-witted, sharp-tongued, humorous character by the name of Alex Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place won the attention of many and kept her on the pinnacle for years. She won golden awards that either sat on the shelf of her bedroom or somewhere nearby on a piece of furniture while she slept on her tour bus. Selena was beautiful and funny, loving and caring. She had fans by the millions, people who built her shrines in their room, people who would throw themselves on the ground at her feet, people who cared, people who would give anything for her friendship or her love. Even at the swelling peak of fame, her manager was still not satisfied. And never was another manager, afraid that his client would slip into obscurity even though he was nowhere near it. If his client was out of a job then so was he. That other person with the worried manager was the Canadian Justin Bieber.

Justin and Selena had chanced to met before. They were close friends until their respective managers wanted a way for them to be in the magazines for another reason besides their clothing styles. They were both huge stars, their managers pointed out the painfully obvious. But if they're star power was fading, why not take two of the biggest teen entertainers and put them together? Both of the stars' single mothers' disagreed without a second's thought. A fake relationship? Selena didn't want to pretend to love someone she knew she didn't. Justin felt the same way, maybe for a more selfish reason; he sang songs about his 'Baby' and 'Shawty' and if he was in 'love' with a girl his fans would suspect he wrote the songs for her wouldn't they? Would they stop buying? Selena saw the younger boy like a brother because she had never had a real one. Dating her brother?

Nevertheless, their managers started the relationship in February and instructed both Selena what to do and how to act. Selena knew how to act, she was an actress after all, and her character had been love struck before, but the acting off set felt strange. At first the managers wanted them everywhere, madly in love within barely a week's time of 'dating'. But they changed their minds, wanting to instead test the water with one foot first. They wanted to see if the ever persistent paparazzi would take notice. And they did. The violent onrush of the cameras caught Selena by surprise one day and she blurted a denial of the relationship. Her manager scolded her for it, but the camera sharks misinterpreted the blurt out as a shy teen in love. And so the rumors began to circulate.

When both managers saw the rapidly growing attention in the young couple they both gave a loud, joyous shouts and clapped Selena on the back. Selena and Justin meet each other's eyes with uncertainty and with the promise of more storm to come.

"There!" Justin's manager bellowed out one day, slapping a magazine down upon the wooden meeting table and making half the people present jump out of their seats. The picture sported was Selena and Justin walking together, hands brushing. "See, we're making covers now!" He said cheerfully. A meaty head clasped on Justin's shoulder and Selena's. "Be proud of yourselves, kids." Selena suppressed the tears gathering behind her dark brown eyes. She had hoped that the press would lose interest and the relationship would sink to save her the misery and strain of lying to the public when she promised children no older than eight at autograph signings that she wasn't a liar. But the sharks always circled for a scrap, no matter how small, and Selena and Justin were chunks of meat to sink their teeth in. If the majority continued to be enraptured by the century old story of young love, then the relationship would climb from one level to the next, and Selena was afraid of how high that would be. Justin put his hand over hers, limply lying on the tabletop. He reassured her that the mess that their managers had purposefully made would be said and done soon, then they could both put it behind their backs. They both smiled, even though they knew that those words were nowhere close to the truth.

Demi was caught up in the complications of her own world. She was now out of treatment, and even though someone had called or visited to keep her up to speed in rehab, she was still amazed with the amount of events that had happened in her unplanned absence. Her past best friend had called her in tears, even though that they both knew deep inside that this had been inevitable and it was for the best. Demi was plagued and scarred by the tragic past and the wounds couldn't stay unhealed and raw forever. When they had been children Selena has been Demi's rock and anchor, someone who cared and managed to her knife in its concealing drawer. They'd even become together. And then something drastic happened.

They grew up.

Selena might have been only 15 when she drew her lucky ticket, becoming a lead actress in an aired show, but she did her best to handle everything maturely and with style. The price she paid for reaching her dream was giving up the carelessness that everyday people took for granted and being in the spotlight quickly highlighted her mistakes, making the young teen self-conscious. She quickly found that privacy was almost unheard of; paparazzi trailed and gathered like starving dogs that frustrated her so much sometimes she just wanted to just lash out and kick, if only to see them drop their cameras for one day and run away with their tails between their legs. With the modern era and its technology, the price of fame became higher and higher, the hill steeper and steeper. Some of the stunts that the paparazzi pulled just to get a photo were preposterous. Once Selena had simply been walking to a coffee shop when a man with his oversized camera ran across the traffic-cluttered street shouting, "Selena! Wait right there!". She didn't wait.

Demi and her climb was somewhat slower than Selena's, but she made an impact when she got there. Mitchie Torres and Camp Rock excited their audience with humor and music that made children squeal with happiness. Sonny With Chance was Demi's milestone in Disney and critics saw her waiting in line for a seat on the throne. Even with her love for both acting and singing Demi's first passion was always the brighter of the flames. She preferred to put her energy into writing lyrics, not memorizing her script lines though she did fine anyway.

At the present, Selena's fame continued to grow to an unfathomable peak and Demi toured around the United States of America to meet her hordes of Lovatics. So far, all was well. Just like always, Selena was the compassionate, peaceful deer and the graceful, innocent swan. Her birthstone was the crimson ruby, a stone of peace and harmony, a symbol of sheer elegance and royalty. The jewel was believed to give the wearer good health and protect one from jealousy and rivalry. It was also said that the people with this birthstone release others from suffering. Ancients had used it in predicting the future and boasted the jewel round their neck for protection. Selena was a kind-hearted soul, any could see that and her stone protected her from those that sought to give her hurt.

Demi's birthstone, the lime green peridoit was a symbol of power, protection, and life. The beautiful gemstone had the power to shine away evil and whatever else that went hunting in the night. It cleared the pathway to damaged hearts, to heal the wounds and help move past the hurt and understand relationships. The crystal promoted clarity and wellbeing, was the stone of love, warmth and openness, a revered prize to ward off the evils of the world. The stone was faithfulness and loyalty, happiness and a stress-reliever, an ancient talisman; the Evening Emerald. Even though Demi had been hurt by jealously in the past, the stone now guarded the star from further harm. It was said to simulate new and healthy growth. Right now, Demi was a skyscraper and Selena was her brace that kept her from falling down.

Was it good? Yes? No?


	5. You Belong With Me

**Okay so this a completely Delena chapter, enjoy ;)**

"Why are you with him?" Demi was yelling, almost at the top of her lungs. They were in Demi's bedroom, completely alone in the giant house. Selena cringed a small distance away. Demi never yelled. Not at her.

But she was now, and all Selena knew was that it hurt.

"Demi, they didn't give me a choice!" If they were still best friends, like old times then they wouldn't be fighting like this. Demi would have told Selena what was making her upset and she would have apologized for it, then try to resolve the problem. But it wasn't like that anymore.

They weren't best friends anymore; they had drifted from each other, slowly, but surely. Their dreams had mercilessly pulled them apart, like two ropes of steel were melded into both their necks, yanking them back even as they tried to move forward.

Demi lips pulled back in a humorless smile. "Give you a choice? Selena, that's like saying I cut myself because I didn't have a choice!"

The venom in her voice worked; Selena flinched. She knew that even though they were re-bonding, a broken friendship was a steep mountain to climb.

Especially if you wanted more.

"What else was I supposed to do? Tell the public I'm dating Justin for hype?"

"That's what Joe did to me!"

The words hit their mark, in both Demi and Selena. The next thing Demi said came out in a broken whisper, even as her knees went weak with loss and grief.

"You weren't there for me."

Emotion rose in Selena's throat, leaving her helplessly speechless, and at the mercy of Demi's next words.

"You left me! I kept trying to reach out to you, but you were with Taylor!" Her name came out like a vile curse from Demi's mouth. "So I ran to Miley! And you know what she did, Selena?"

Selena tried to force a reply through the lump in her throat, but her friend's angry question was met with silence.

"She broke me." Demi whispered again. She sat on the bed, for her knees gave out. Her hands closed over her face, her hair moved to shield her covered appearance. "She broke me, Selena, because you weren't there, because you left me, because you never cared!" Her voice rose to a shout again, and she finally broke, sobbing into the soft covers of her bed. The last four words weren't true, Demi knew, but she was hurt and she lashed out with hurtful words.

Selena finally found her voice, saying what Demi was thinking. "You know that's not true, Demi! The other things might be, but you know better than anyone that I've always cared! I never stopped! You think I didn't try to get to you through all the chaos?" The older girl's voice rose, though not a yell. "I did, Demi! I tried!" The words soothed the rawness of Demi's heart. "I tried, just like I always have, Demi! I tried for you!" Selena took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to say was going to change everything, either bring it to a screeching halt, or send it soaring to the sky.

"I try because I love you."

A silence followed.

"Demi?"

"You love me." She moved from the bed. It was a statement more than a question. Selena heard the wonder in her voice.

"I do." Selena reverently took each of Demi's shaking hands in her own.

"You belong with me."


	6. Love You Like A Love Song

**I declare no other relationship other than Delena from this point forward! (There's some Delena action going on in this chapter, forewarning)**

Joy flooded through Demi's body, lifting her spirits to the sky, and leaving a sweet taste in her mouth and on her tongue. She loved her…Selena loved her. She felt like she do anything knowing that. The thought pounded in her head over and over again, the moment becoming permanently etched into her brain for the rest of time.

"You love me." Demi choked out. Her arms tightened around the brunette in her grip, squeezing like a vise.

"I know, Demi; we've both said it at least, like, three times already." Selena's voice came out muffled by Demi's shirt. Her tears had only dried moments ago, but the familiar pricking and blurring in her eyes began again with the heavy emotion of the moment.

"Sel, are you crying again?" Demi was crying herself, but heard the sniffles from Selena.

"No, no I'm not." She said, even though she obviously was.

"Don't lie to me." Demi pulled away from Selena, managing to put sass into her voice. A well manicured hand went down onto her shapely hip. "Lovers don't lie, Selena." She shook her head lightly as she spoke, her signature smile gracing her features.

The word 'lovers' sent an inward thrill throughout Selena's entire body, the eager electricity settling between her legs.

"Sorry, but I can't take you seriously when you're still half crying." Selena said her laughter, drying her tears.

"You're one to talk." Demi grabbed the other girl's wrists, and smashed her unsuspecting lips with her own. Selena lowered her hands to Demi's hips, rubbing circles with her thumbs. She tensed in surprise when Demi's hand went to her back and below her waistline. Demi's other hand was in Selena's brunette hair, holding it back from her face. Demi inhaled deeply, memorizing the smell of watermelon and vanilla that wafted from her lover's lush hair. Selena felt Demi's tongue, hot and moist, trace her full bottom lip. Her mouth opened eagerly and Demi's tongue began to explore, brushing Selena's with lust-filled curiosity.

Feeling the electricity burst into flames, Selena steered Demi toward her bed. The back of Demi's legs hit the soft edge, and she laid down willingly and eager. Selena positioned herself above her, kissing her deep. A moan vibrated from Demi's throat. Demi's hands traveled slowly over Selena's body, her hands lingering on her chest and the front of her jeans. Selena took a sharp intake of breath when she felt Demi's hands unbuttoning the front of the clothing that suddenly become all too inconvenient. Selena pulled her mouth away from Demi's to focus better on sliding off her expensive leather jacket.

Seconds later the jacket was discarded on the carpeted floor and Selena's jeans were down to her knees. Both girls took their time in taking in the newly exposed skin with soft, loving touches. Demi's hands paused teasingly, almost at the apex of Selena's thighs. Selena groaned.

"Aren't you impatient." Demi purred, sending a heavy wave of desire rolling through Selena. Her voice always gave her chills, whether Demi was onstage, in the studio, on set, or in a normal, public place.

"Hurry up." Selena answered, nipping at the other girl's shoulder.

Demi smirked and her hands began to sensuously pull down the undergarment.

A sharp rap on the wooden door sent the girls scrambling apart.

"Demi? Selena? Time to go."

"I hate your mom right now!" Selena hissed, quickly pulling her jeans back upon. Demi shrugged, putting her jacket back on her shoulders.

"What song do you want to play?" Demi's mom asked once they were in the car.

Selena smiled. "Love You Like A Love Song."

**This is my first chapter of rated M if you know what I mean so…review, you guys!**


	7. La La Land

**Demi's POV**

The familiar outline of the recording studio came into view, still a good distance away and around a couple of corners. I was sitting in the back of my mom's car, next to Selena. My mom had offered to let me drive, but I'd turned it down because of the obvious reason of the lovely brunette next to me right now. Selena was sitting the proper way you're supposed to in a car, and I was sitting facing her window, my legs in her lap. My mom didn't think it was unusual, given our recent closeness since I got out of rehab.

_It's been said and done; every beautiful thought's been already sung_

I sighed in deep contentment, laying my cheek on the front of Selena's shoulder. I felt a light hand stroke my spine. I arched into the touch like a cat, out of pleasure. I closed my eyes, wanting to imagine a perfect world for Selena and I.

_And I guess right now, here's another one,_

_We were standing on the set of one of my old music videos, Remember December. I was wearing the outfit I had been when the video was made. Selena was in the metallic dress she had worn for one of her music videos, which was the one currently playing right now, Love You Like A Love Song._

_So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em. You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_Her red lips moved together and apart hypnotically as she sung the lyrics to me. My breath was caught in my throat by the sheer beauty. I longingly reached for her hip, to pull her closer to me._

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical. You've saved my life again. And I want you to know baby,_

_Her slender hand caught my wrist gently, her fingers slowly caressing my skin. Her eyes were the color of rich, Belgium chocolate, they were warm and captivating, making my skin tingle as if feathers were dancing across._

_I- I love you like a love song, baby_

_I- I love you like a love song, baby  
>I-I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_My arm stayed locked in place, hovering over the metallic sheen that concealed her hip. Her hand slid unhurriedly and seductively up the leather of my jacket. When she reached my shoulder, her painted nails slipped under the leather, pulling it slowly off. My bare shoulder rose with goosebumps at her tender touch._

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
><em>

_To my dissapointment, her hand fell away. This time her finger played on the studded gold of my long gloves, silently asking for removal. I obeyed her request willingly._

_I- I love you like a love song, baby  
>I- I love you like a love song, baby<br>I- I love you like a love song, baby  
><em>

_Now both my gloves and jacket lay on the obsidan floor. I kicked them away carelessly. The microphone Selena had been singing with suddenly vanished, not that I'm complaining, but her voice sounded no different, pitch, volume, or anything._

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony. There's no way to describe what you do to me. You just do to me, what you do. And it feels like I've been rescued,_

_Her bright, cherry red lips lowered to my neck and I tilted my head to the side to give her more room. My hands went instinctively to her small waist, gripping firmly._

_I've been set free. I am hypnotized by your destiny. You are magical, lyrical, beautiful. You are...I want you to know baby,_

_Her lips felt just as smooth as her skin. I felt her lipstick make slight resistance as her lips brushed down to my collarbone with the accompaniment of my moan. I wasn't even halfway undressed, and already I was oozing need. _

_I- I love you like a love song, baby  
>I- I love you like a love song, baby<br>I- I love you like a love song, baby_

_Somehow I knew that she was still singing, even though her lips weren't forming words; they were too occupied with my neck. I felt her weight step lightly onto the toes of my boots. And just like that, I was barefoot. The coldness of the floor beneath me made me shiver._

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I- I love you like a love song, baby  
>I- I love you like a love song, baby<br>I- I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Then what I had been waiting for came. Selena hands, with a purposeful slowness, wrapped themselves in the hem of my black shirt. I raised my arms above my head, but before my shirt came off, my necklace was laid on the ground. There was a few seconds of blindness as my shirt moved over my eyes, temporarily blocking my vision._

_No one compares. You stand alone, to every record I own. Music to my hear that's what you are. A song that goes on and on_

_Selena trailed her hands over my flat stomach, stopping at the material of my pants. My breath caught in my throat as she lowered herself to her knees, keeping those chocolate eyes on mine the whole time._

_I- I love you like a love song, baby  
>I- I love you like a love song, baby<br>I- I love you like a love song, baby  
><em>

_Little inch by agonizing inch my skin was exposed to the cool air. I wanted to tell her to go faster, but my throat was far too dry to make out any words._

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
><em>

_The black material pooled at my feet like a physical shadow. I removed my feet from it, and Selena tossed it away to some dark corner. Now, I was in only my black undergarments, with goosebumps from the cold, and goosebumps from the anticipation._

_I- I love you like a love song, baby  
>I- I love you like a love song, baby<br>I- I love you like a love song, baby  
><em>

_Her deft fingers hooked in the flimsy material crowning my waist, pulling slowly down..._

_I love you...like a love song..._

"Demi, wake up!"

**Lol, sorry if all the italics confused you. If you have any ideas, scenes, etc., just let me know and I'll make your wish come true ;)**


	8. What To Do

**I apologize for the lack of updates; really busy lately.**

**Selena's POV**

We only drove for like three minutes, and Demi had drifted off to sleep in that short time. I called her name again, shaking her with fond gentleness that I wouldn't have used if we were still friends. I bristled at the mere thought of messing up her hair.

"Selena…" Demi mumbled, her hand twisting itself in my shirt. Awww...she was dreaming about me…

"I'm right here, baby, it's time to get up." I murmured, my lips brushing the shell of her ear.

"Hurry up…" She mumbled.

Hurry up with what? Oh God - _now _I think I know what she's dreaming about.

I shook her a little harder. "Demi! Studio! Sing songs!"

"Wha-?" She opened her eyes, then blushed furiously as if she had forgotten where we were and the fact that her mom was only a few feet away. She'd been snuggling the whole time, so her hair was ruffled.

"Aww, look at you, Sleeping Beauty." I cooed as I combed down her chestnut-dyed hair. I wanted to lean in and peck her lips, but I wasn't sure how well that would've gone with her mother…and I don't her to make us hit a bus out of shock. I settled for a kiss on the cheek, which was something that had always done. I think that one of the great things about our newly created relationship is that we're so close our 'couple-y" moves will just be seen as two friends re-bonding.

We pulled up in front of the studio and Demi's mom dropped us off. I ached to hold her hand in mine, but there were cameras all around the perimeter of the building. I once again settled for less, hooking her arm in mine as I pushed open the glass doors.

The recordings finished quicker than usual, and Demi called Dianne to tell her that we were going to spend some girl time together.

When she hung up I said, "I hope that means sex in the bathroom, but that'd be too much to ask or hope for." Demi just laughed, making me smile.

"C'mon, we're in LA, let's catch a cab." She urged.

I hailed our taxi, giving the man a generous tip and wished him a good morning. We climbed out at the mall, one of my favorite places besides that fancy Italian restaurant downtown. Demi eagerly towed me along. I rolled my eyes when she dragged me into a store for jeans.

I hated jeans, but Demi loved them. I whined for a minutes, asking if I could check out another store, but my requests were denied. Demi bought at least three pairs, then pulled me over to the blouses. Thankfully, I had more interest than those. She picked out a red and white blouse for me, which I gladly agreed to and I selected her a pair of golden cross earrings.

We went to another store, and I was looking at the dresses when a familiar face caught my eye.

"Taylor!" I squealed like a four year old, giving the tall blonde a hug. Demi did the same.

"Long time no see, you two." She said, brushing back her bangs.

"We saw you last week, Tay." Demi pointed out with a grin.

She nonchalantly waved a hand. "The Red Carpet and the mall are two different things, you poor, confused child."

"I can't believe you dragged me to the CMAs last year."I grumbled. "Keith takes forever when he talks."

"Hey, I bought you a really cute dress." The blonde protested.

"Yeah, one that kept riding up my butt."

Taylor put a hand on her hip. "You should be happy I even bothered to check what size you were."

Demi gave a polite cough, and motioned for us to follow her to the restroom.

"What?" Taylor asked, after checking the stalls.

To my surprise, Demi laced our fingers together, then before I could say anything, pecked my lips.

Taylor gaped like a fish. "Selena?"

"Um..yeah?" I was just as stunned as she was, but only because Demi decided to tell so soon and by a chance meeting.

Demi turned her attention to Taylor with a serious look on her face. "If you understand this -" here she lifted our entwined hands "then can you keep it a secret?"

"Of course I can!" Taylor said indignantly. "Just 'cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid. Besides, I have a confession to make too."

"If it's you're not straight either, it's not that hard to figure out." I said before she got out her next sentence. "Your luck with boys is like a fat puppy trying to climb a mountain."

"Really, Selena?" Demi looked at me with an arched brow. "A fat puppy?"

I shrugged.

"Okay, so I'm bi." Taylor mumbled, taking a sudden interest in the floor tiles. I had no idea why she was so embarrassed; I mean Demi just told her we were lesbians.

"Threesome?"

"Demi!" Both Taylor and I exclaimed. If I'd had a mouthful of water, I would've done a spit take right then.

"What? I was just kidding." She said, squeezing my hand reassuringly. Forgetting that there was another person present, I leaned over and nuzzled past her dark hair. When I reached the tan length of her neck, I sucked at the skin just under the corner of her jaw. Demi seemed to lose herself for a moment too; a sound of pleasure rumbled in her chest.

_"Ahem."_

I inhaled the scent that was uniquely Demi's, mint and wintergreen, along with a warmness that reminded me of warm sunlight on a faintly windy day. _"What?" _I said with a slight edge in my voice from irritation. I think I'm starting to die from sexual frustration.

"Okay, so you guys find out I'm bi and the first thing you two do is ask for a threesome and try to initiate sex in the bathroom?" Taylor looked slightly annoyed.

Demi reluctantly (trust me, I know) pushed me away. Deciding to change the subject she said, "Are you dating anyone in particular?"

**I know, I know, it kinda sucks. Just let me get my creativeness back on track. Review my Lovatics and whatever you call Selena's fans :)**


	9. All Night Long

**Demi's POV**

Taylor blushed madly.

"Well?" I prompted, Selena smirking at my side. My arm snaked around her waist to settle on her hip.

"C'mon, Tay. Who's the mystery woman?" Selena rocked back on the balls of her feet with eagerness. I was pretty sure that it was a girl, too. I mean, it _had _to be a girl, didn't it?

The blonde muttered something incoherent.

"Don't tell me you're dating Abigail." I made a reference to her best friend, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Can't we talk about this somewhere more private?" Taylor pleaded with big blue eyes. "Someone could walk in any second and they might have cameras in here."

I sighed. Both of those were true, as perverted as the latter seemed. "Fine. But you're buying us lunch."

I could see the relief clearly in Taylor's features. It's a shame she doesn't play poker; I'd get a ton of money out of her. It didn't take long at all for Taylor to start acting casual again. "Go ahead and take all my money, you brunette pigs." She ruffled both my hair and Selena's. Selena made an indignant protest; she'd spent extra time on her hair this morning. We followed Taylor out and Sel and I decided on Chick-Fila's. We sat at an empty table, fries and all with kids and photographers screaming our names.

I began to feel slightly self-conscious with all the people around, and shifted in my seat, crossing my legs tightly.

Selena noticed, and brushed my hand with hers lightly. It was a subtle, silent gesture that erased my moment of uncertainty. I smiled, wishing I could lean in and kiss her. We took our time eating lunch, each of us taking turns talking about tours and such. We came up with an idea that we would present our managers. If they said no, then we would do it in the parking lot.

All three of us.

Together.

On tour.

Taylor told us we'd get to meet her mystery girl (I knew it) on our (hopefully) soon-to-be tour.

All three of us were just settling down from the rush of our singles tours, but the hype didn't seem ready to leave our bodies anytime soon. I was missing my fans already, the sound of their voices rising to flood my eardrums, the 'I love you' chants. It was so easy to just close my eyes and clear my mind, then I could see the sea of people before me, hear them chant 'Stay Strong'. And who better to have at my side than the one who kept me that way all along? Of course I had previously held a grudge against Taylor because of the whole 'taking Selena away' thing, but we were good friends now.

The press, on the other hand was on a way different page. Apparently, according to them, Taylor and I weren't associated at all.

My phone buzzed insistently in my pocket. I raised my brow when I saw who it was from.

Selena Gomez: Text Message

I looked at Selena skeptically, but she just dipped a fry in her ketchup. With a dramatic sign that made Taylor look over at me, I opened the message.

_Won't it be great to be on tour together, babe? ;)_

I let a stupid grin cross my face at my girlfriend's antics. I was about to slip my phone back into my pocket when my phone jumped again.

Selena Gomez: Text Message

I looked at her suspiciously. She'd always had an unusual habit/talent of texting under the table.

_I'm guessing that grin on your face was a yes. Wanna come over tonight? I'm home alone._

My brain easily processed the implied message in that, and when I snuck a glance at my apparently deprived girlfriend she suggestively wriggled her eyebrows. Taylor caught the subtle message passing this time, and a nugget hit the side of my face.

"What are you two talking about?" she practically demanded.

"Neither of us said anything." Selena pointed out, taking a long sip on her coke.

"You're silently communicating."

"So?"

"_So, I _want to know what's going on."

"Mind your own business, Blondie." I said.

Taylor growled, and I mean like a literal rumbling sound coming out of her throat.

"Hey, I just asked my friend to come over to my house." Selena said before Taylor could aim a kick with her long legs.

"Right, your _friend_." Taylor said smugly, her previous irritation evaporated.

"Shut up." Sel muttered, and I brushed my leg against hers.

Later, Taylor drove us to Selena's house and I texted my mom so she knew where we were. Finally, we were alone. I voiced my thoughts out loud, and not a second passed before my back was against the wall and Selena's soft lips on mine.

"Ready to party?" She breathed.

"All night long." I whispered back.


	10. Naturally

**Decided not to do this one in first point of view; it kinda takes the beauty away from the story, especially since I like to write all that detailed stuff.**

The delicate red flush of her lover's cheeks stirred a deep, primal instinct in Selena that pooled down into her stomach and wet her smooth thighs. Her lover breathed her name through the showers of kisses raining down upon her still clothed body.

Selena.

Demi. She replied, her lust adding a raspy edge to her voice.

Selena began to busy herself with the flat expanse of the other girl's stomach and the tan column of her neck when Demi stopped her with hands growing sweaty and eyes clouded with want.

Couch. She said, because she doubted their abilities to climb up the winding staircase. Selena nodded. With a lopsided grin, she wrapped her lover's arms about her neck and slipped a slender arm under the crooks of her knees, lifting her with surprising strength. They kissed all the way to the couch in the living room, and the contact of lip and skin was electrifying to the both of them. They fell upon the piece of furniture in a tangle of arms and legs struggling to be everywhere at once. Clothing rustled, then was tossed without care to an unseen corner.

Selena took a moment to breathe back in the air that she had lost in their rush, openly admiring the body beneath her.

Her legs and arms were taut with muscle, but not unattractively so. Her stomach was nearly washboard flat, and the outlines of Demi's abdominal muscles were something Selena would have died for, if her hands weren't already on it. Selena spent extra time on the swell of her lover's chest with both teeth and hands, teasing the dusty brown nubs into twin peaks.

Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Selena said with wistfulness.

Yeah, you have, but this is the first time naked. The younger smiled.

I've seen you naked before Selena protested.

It doesn't count when I was undressed by a wave, and I wasn't even facing you. Demi flushed a light shade of red at the memory. She'd been in her bikini on the beach with Selena and Jennifer on the shore while she stood in the water, back to the two girls. A particularly strong wave had ripped the top half of her outfit off, and just when she had been retying it the ocean decided two times was the charm and swept off her bottoms. The 'Hey, Demi, nice ass!' from Jennifer. Speaking of Jennifer

"Did you and Jennifer ever do anything together?" The question came out slightly harsher than she meant to, but it couldn't be helped. Caught off guard, Selena halted, hands hovering over the place where Demi's thighs met.

"Besides acting together on set?"

"Yes."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes._"

The cold air on her most private place meant emptiness to Demi, and that wasn't she wanted. She curled her fingers around the other girl's wrist, pulling her fingers into her. The constricting warmth was heaven to Selena and the feeling of being filled was the same to Demi.

"God, I love you."

It didn't matter which one of them said it, because they both knew it was the truth.


	11. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Sometime in the future…**

The wind hit my face like an invisible rush of water. My hair whipped and streamed behind me like a wild horse's mane. I laughed, and heard Selena laugh with me. Her hair flowed like liquid behind her, and she moved with the liquid grace of a swan on water. And in that moment I knew that she was unparalleled to anything else in the universe. Even though I had known from the start that she was someone more than special, the feeling that lifted me with wings and lent them to my feet was more than I had ever felt in my entire life. She had been with me for twelve long years. Our friendship had been tortured and stretched, battered, ripped, and bruised. And through all that Selena still came back to me. She came to me as an angel in disguise on that day in Texas when we stood out in the heat. She came to me when I had no one else and soothed my mangled body and soul, holding it gently until it could finally learn how to walk and run again. Without fear, without hate and without anger. Freedom was an luxury many killed for, and Selena had killed the demons inside me with a weapon ageless as the Bible and more potent than a nuclear power bomb.

She killed my demons with love and she taught me how to as well. I help other people now; I make a difference, more a difference than I ever could've back in Texas. I was a shining beacon of hope in the dark for those wallowing in the murky depths that I was once trapped in. The tangled web of toxicity and shadow would be no more. I would tear through with my sword of light, and Selena at my side. My hope would stir a revolution against those who struck me down - struck _us _- down. Together we were more power than any force of nature, human or not. My call was stronger than the pull of the full moon to the tide, the wolf to its pack, the commander to his army.

I was _Demi_, plain and simple. I wore the golden halo around my head, not because of beauty or blessing. I wore because I was a star in the darkness, a dying soul that refuse to be snuffed out. I wore it to show others that the darkness was not and is not forever. The dark will only scare and corrupt you as long as you let it. The yoke of fame was another layer to the blanket of darkness that encircled and smothered me to the ground. With the help of Selena and people that loved I threw it off and cast it to the side into a bottomless chasm where I would never be able to find it again and it would never be able to find me.

I was the voice of the voiceless, the catalyst of change, the rebel leading the revolution.

I am Demi Lovato and I am a skyscraper, standing tall in the midst of the ruins.

(I'm too nice to leave this chapter that short ;)

Selena is my doorway to love, my heart to my soul, the answer to each and every question.

And she was all mine.

My heart swelled with joy and happiness, growing stronger with every stride. Without even giving a thought, I drove myself forward with a burst of unexplainable vigor. I can only to my best to describe this feeling, but it was as if the very earth and sky - the air around me - supplied my the relentless flow that sped me through the autumn forest. The golden leaves rushed by in a whirlwind of gold and orange. The energy poured into my body like a raging tidal wave. I soaked it in the way the land would soak in rain after a long drought. I felt energy, I felt power, I felt love, and I felt my Selena.

I was aware of every twitch of my sinews and the feeling of freedom was a warm, inescapable vise that coiled around my mind. Selena and I may not have a psychic bond, but we're as close to it as anyone will ever get. I threw back my head and even as out of breath I was, I let out a wordless cry of freedom from everything that had ever touched me with twisted intentions. That scared girl in middle school is gone forever, and so is that seven year old girl in Texas. But the _real _me is here now. The one who cares enough to open her story to millions, who's determined enough to pull through the worst. And by the side of every great one, there is the unseen guider behind it all.

Selena had nurtured the tiny golden spark, tenderly coaxing until finally, that spark became a flame, and the flame turned into a blazing fire. But the golden fire didn't destroy, it created. It touched blackened hearts, turning them pure and good-willed. Thin veins of golden flame touched people around the world in no less than a few seconds. Then the world - planet Earth - was encompassed in its own sphere of light, almost as bright as the sun, and still glowed to this day. The small children, the teenagers, the young adults, their black, damaged hearts were touched gently with a spark that gradually brightened, until like mine, it burst into a small flame. Friends and family fueled the tiny golden fire with love and care, and the flame became bright and strong.

With the power of love.

I used to think that that saying was no more than the garbled words of some hopeless romantic, but they were true. Without love there could be no hate or anger. Without love there was no determination, for love of something always drives you on. Love is everything, if anyone bothered to just think about it they would see that it's true. We care for our children because we love them, not because we have to or we're supposed to. We mourn a death because we loved that person.

Love is everything, and love is what brought me back from the brink.

Selena is love.

She was tormented by the same people I was; bullies. They stabbed at her with hurtful taunt because she had reached a TV show that was for young children. They taunted her cruel, like a man constantly kicking and beating a dog that already has black and purple bruises. But she pulled through, because back then, she had been stronger than me. She believed in herself, the same way I believed in her now. She knew that she would make it one day, and she stayed unscarred and unbroken.

And what better way to get back at the bullies than show them that the two girls they tried to tear down were rising to the call of fame?

Imagine how you would feel if someone you had tormented without regret was suddenly on your TV screen, smiling and well. Would you ignore it? Or would it feel worse than any physical pain you could ever imagine because it wouldn't heal like a scar? It would hurt even worse when you found out that you could relate to that person by the music and such because they sing and talk about what happened to you before you meet them with a twisted heart and bloody claws, and you realize that you're both the same and you're destroyed something that can never be recreated. You're guilty and you finally realize your mistake, and what you did for fun in the past was wrong.

I'd say that knowing they feel that way is better than revenge.

I used to want to strike and lash out because I was wounded and needed some way to protect myself. Selena told me I didn't need to hit and bruise to get my vengeance. She channeled my wounded fire into determination so I could push myself past everything grabbing out at me with black claws. I pushed myself on with the determination to show that I was better, and that I had risen above, and I was going to show the whole world that as well. When I tried to push myself beyond my limits, Selena gently coaxed me back. When I was fuming with frustration, she doused the flame.

Selena is my everything, and when I'm ready I want the whole world to know that too.

I want the world to see us hold hands without fear. Hug and kiss without feeling or hearing disgust from others. I want the world to know that I love Selena Gomez and Selena Gomez loves me. I think Selena is the perfect role model for anyone, young or old. She's shown that you can still be gentle and loving even after having taunt after taunt thrown after you. The kind of person that cares about the people around her, and won't rest until she knows that they're okay.

She's perfect and she's all mine.

She's _mine _and she will always be until the end of time.

I love you, Selena Gomez, and I promise I always will.

Marry me?

**Hmmm...should this be the end? I have an EXTREME lack of ideas for this story.**


End file.
